


Teddy, Where'd You Go?

by screamingriotboy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cute, Fluff, It's cute as fuck okay, M/M, Very light hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingriotboy/pseuds/screamingriotboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan is enjoying Pax, but he's in need of some time to cool down by himself with a little friend. But his friend seems to have gone missing and God knows where he's gotten off to. Maybe he'll show up, or else Delirious is going to have to grown up without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy, Where'd You Go?

  Jonathan tosses his phone onto the bed sheet and flops into the nest of blankets and pillows. Pax was extremely fun, but God damn exhausting. It didn't help he wasn't used to being approached by people constantly since he'd never exposed his face until now.

They were great to meet, talk to, pose with, and listen to, but it always seemed to drag on his anxiety with each new person. He hid it well enough. Though his friends stood closer than when they had first arrived at fan meets.

It brought a small smile to his face when he thought about it. He had some damn good friends. Jonathan was immensely grateful, but he still wanted to curl up with his teddy bear and be alone for awhile.

He reaches into the nest where he had left teddy this morning. But after searching for a few minutes it turns out his teddy is nowhere to be found. Maybe he left him on the other side? He searches and, no he's not there.

Jonathan sits up and moves everything on the bed.

No teddy bear.

He checks the floor around the bed.

No fuzzy friend there either.

Mild panic bubbles up in the pit of his stomach. Teddy had been there this morning, he was sure of it.

Quickly jumping up, Jonathan repeats his motions from this morning trying to find his friend. He chews his lip as the panic grows; if teddy is or was out in the hotel he is definitely gone now. Tears begin to build in his eyes. Panic conjures up contradicting thoughts too quickly in his mind. He tries to banish the pestering thoughts, instead sorting through them until he can put everything in order.

Jonathan is old enough to deal with his thoughts and feelings, and sleep without a security object. Even if that bear had come from his grandma.

His heart stutters.

How could he have lost that poor teddy bear?

Jonathan sits heavily on the bed and tries his damndest not to cry his heart out. A muffled tune drones through the sadness until he gives in and checks his phone. Jonathan really doesn't want to talk to anyone, but he'd be a liar if he said a small part of him didn't want someone close.

It turns out to be a picture message from Evan. The panic overwhelming his body disappears as soon as he opens the message and comes face to face with his missing bear.

_Evan: I found this in my room and figured it belonged to your teddy bear loving ass_   _:)_

Jonathan doesn't even bother to text his friend he's coming, he just jogs as fast as possible from his room to the elevator with a huge grin. Thank god for Evan. Thank god so much for that Canadian bastard.

He bounces on the balls of his feet the whole ride and all but runs when the doors opens.

Still bouncing, Jonathan knocks on Evan’s door. Excitement mixes with gratefulness when Evan opens the door a moment later, prompting him to grab the shorter man into a big hug. Evan lets out a surprised noise but laughs all the same.

“Well hello, Delirious. I take it you're here for your little friend?” Evan smiles.

“Sorry man. Yeah, I would love to get my buddy back,” Jonathan giggles.

“Your wish has been granted, here I am!” Evan puts his arms out with a small cheesy grin. Jon laughs brightly.

“The friend I'm talking about is a lot smaller, fluffy, and a bear. But thank you.”

“Oh, yeah. I have him too.” Evan laughs, still smiling as he walks into his room and grabs Jonathan’s teddy bear from his side table. “You left it here when you sleepwalked your way to my room this morning.”

Jonathan pauses to think for a minute, but it comes to him in an instant: he had wandered into Evan’s room at shit-o-clock this morning to go to the con. He had been so delirious apparently he'd taken his bear along and left him behind. His mistake, but at least teddy was safe. Jonathan takes his little bear and squeezes him gently. He smiles sheepishly.

“Thanks, Evan. Seriously. It seems silly for a grown man to be so worried about an old teddy bear, but… he means a lot to me and I'd be heartbroken if I lost him,” Jonathan admits lowly.

Evan studies the other man for a moment before he smiles softly.

“It isn't silly. Everyone has something that makes them feel safe. Nothing wrong with it.”

Jonathan’s smile grows before he yawns.

“Though, I think it's time to sleep. Cus I am tired as fuck.”

“Yeah man, I'm wiped. I'll see you in the morning.”

Jonathan considers things for a moment before kissing Evan’s cheek and quickly wheezes in one breath, “ThanksagainEvan.”

The other man blushes a bit but grins nonetheless. “No problem.”

They say their good night's and part until morning still grinning stupidly.

Jonathan absently rubs his bear's paw as he walks back to his room, his exhaustion creeping up. He yawns again and leans against the elevator wall when he steps in.

Sleep seems so close when the stupid elevator has to ding on his floor. Jonathan might as well be sleepwalking his way back to his door, especially since it took a few too many tries to get the door open. It opens eventually though and Jonathan is finally able to crawl into his bed and drift into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
